487
Julia struggles to not pass the dream curse on to Mrs. Johnson and goes to Professor Stokes for help. Synopsis Teaser : It is morning at Collinwood and the great estate appears to be quiet and serene. But inside the great house there is a woman who can know no serenity for she has had a dream, a dream that is part of a witch's curse, a dream that could end in death and destruction. Julia paces in the drawing room at Collinwood, troubled by the dream, determined not to tell Mrs. Johnson the dream, thereby stopping the dream curse. But she doesn't know if she can stop it. There is a knock at the door. Act I Victoria comes in and Julia says she was talking to herself. Victoria comments on the ashtray of cigarette butts from Julia's sleepless night. She seems concerned about Julia. Julia asks her about Prof. Stokes, and if he is an expert on the occult. Vicki says he seems to be. Julia decides to see him, and as she is leaving Collinwood, Jeff Clark arrives, but Julia just walks right past him. Jeff mentions Julia's strange behavior to Vicki, who agrees she doesn't seem herself since Lang died last night. Jeff is almost happy to hear of Lang's death, as it will give him an opportunity to go through Lang's files and find out more information about himself and his past. Act II Julia introduces herself to Prof. Stokes. She asks him about the occult and tells him about the dream curse. Julia recounts the history of the dream. Stokes tells her the dream ends in a sudden death for the intended victim. He says she must care a great deal about the person she is trying to save. Barnabas Collins is at Lang's study, wondering where Julia is. Every minute that the experiment does not take place brings him closer to reverting to what he was. Act III Jeff Clark enters Lang's house and finds Barnabas there. Both want to know what the other is doing there. Barnabas tells Jeff he is helping Julia go through Lang's papers, and Jeff tells Barnabas he is there to get something that belongs to him. Barnabas is reluctant to let Jeff open and go through a cabinet, but can't stop him. Jeff finds Lang's notes on himself, and is pleased at what he reads. Barnabas guesses that Jeff will go back and tell Victoria, and warns him to stay away from her, or he will tell Victoria about his involvement with Lang's experiment. But Jeff knows it is a hollow threat, as he can tell her about Barnabas' involvement as well. Act IV Jeff goes back to Collinwood and tells Victoria the good news. Lang had written in his notes on Jeff, "No homicidal tendencies." He says now they are free and they kiss. Julia gives Barnabas another injection. He wants her to continue the experiment before it is too late and he reverts back to what he was. But Julia says she has more studying to do. Memorable quotes : Stokes: Please don’t apologize; I detest apologies. People so rarely mean them. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * It would appear that Julia is not a hardcore smoker, several of her cigarette butts are only half-smoked, something a true smoker would never do. (Actually, in the late 1960s, it was thought that the closer to the mouth, the more toxic the smoke, so it became common among people who couldn't quite quit to smoke cigarettes halfway. Teenagers got a lot of free half-smoked cigarettes this way.) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: The dream; Barnabas: Waiting for Julia. * TIMELINE: Day 202 begins, and will end in 488. 7am at the start of this episode. Dr. Lang died last night. Julia experienced the dream curse last night (this piece of information is also given in the next episode). 10:07am: Barnabas waits for Julia. 2:20pm: Jeff arrives at Dr. Lang's house. * Sets used in this episode: Collinwood foyer and drawing room, Prof. Stokes' room, and Dr. Lang's study and front entrance. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the start of Act II, a camera is briefly seen. * Grayson Hall almost trips as she leaves the foyer after talking with Victoria. * When Victoria pours herself a cup of coffee, the "coffee" can be clearly seen to be clear as water. * Jonathan Frid mangles his line, "Well, you can at least tell me what is — what it, what you’re looking for.” External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 487 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 487 - Precious MomentsCategory:Dark Shadows episodes